Los besos son mejores que las medias
by Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa
Summary: —¿En serio, Miroku, un par de medias fue lo único que se te ocurrió como regalo de Navidad?/—¡Es que estaban de oferta!/ Dicen que los besos robados son los mejores, y más si son los primeros. Así que: ¡Feliz Navidad, Kagome, y próspero beso nuevo! [Friendship/Humor/Romance][Extracto] [Ganador del segundo lugar del reto: "Jo, jo, jo en la aldea del foro LAS]


¡**Hola**!

¡**Feliz Navidad y Próspero año Nuevo**!

Me vine con un reto de **LAS **y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al plasmarlo. El link de este loco foro está en mi perfil, no olviden participar, estos retos son lo más.

¡**Disfruten**!

* * *

><p>«<strong>Los besos son mejores que las medias<strong>»

* * *

><p>Gruñó, estresado, como por décimo-millonésima vez en el día. ¡Carajo!<p>

Y cómo no estarlo, si era un idiota de primera. Luego pensaba en Miroku y su manera tan suelta de pedir noviazgo a cuanta chica se le cruzara. Bueno, aunque Sango no era cualquier chica. Como fuere, él no era un hombre con ese tipo de aptitudes, y más, para decirle _eso _justamente a _ella_. No, es que no podía.

Miró para otro de sus mejores amigos (y el único disponible en esos momentos) y suspiró.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Tengo perros en la cara o qué? —Kōga solo quería que InuYasha quitase esa cara de perro mal educado.

—Cierra la boca, Kōga. —Espetó, visiblemente mal humorado.

Hishā, suspiró, pero más estresado que el propio Taishō. No era posible que de verdad haya querido acompañarlo hasta allá solo para estar parados y perdiendo el tiempo. Ayame lo mataría próximamente.

—InuYasha, tengo dos horas aquí parado como imbécil en frente de la casa de Kagome y tú das vueltas como sarnoso embrujado. —Insultó, ya bastante harto de la espera—. Lo crítico es que ni siquiera me traes un banco, hombre.

—¡¿No entiendes que no es fácil para mí?! —Estaba nervioso, sentía que ya la veía venir y preguntarle qué hacía allí—. Y no puedo hacer nada, Kōga. Tú y Miroku lo saben mejor que nadie, idiota. —Esa era una situación, ciertamente, crítica.

Hishā alzó una ceja, impresionado.

—Solo es una miserable entrada al cine. ¿Es broma?

—Es navidad. —Respondió InuYasha, sin inmutarse de su letargo literal.

—No la jodas.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos. InuYasha volvió a lamentar que nadie más que él mismo entendiera lo difícil que era confesarse a la chica que le gustaba, y no importaba si tenía diecinueve o cuarenta años, lo importante es que él no era bueno con las palabras y para dañar los sensibles sentimientos de Kagome, era mejor cerrar la boca y regalarle un par de medias (idea de Miroku y Kōga, la crisis era grande. Imbéciles). Él solo quería que la tonta de Kagome se diera cuenta de que la quería desde que tenía memoria y que ya iba siendo hora de que fuera suya oficialmente.

—Imagina que es el ama de llaves. —Comentó el de ojos celestes, mirándolo burlón.

—¿Es en serio? —Inquirió InuYasha, con las ganas de matar a flote.

—Sí.

—¿Chistosito, no? —Trató de tirar del gatillo de su pistola imaginaria, y darle un tiro en medio de los ojos.

—Ya, cálmate hombre, es broma. No te cabrees.

—Qué bueno. Porque ya empezaba a hacerlo.

Quiso reír, pero no era bueno enfadar mucho a InuYasha.

—Ya, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y llama a Kagome, por Dios.

Trató de calmarse, se dio cuenta de que Kōga empezaba a enojarse y eso no le convenía. Lo escuchó susurrar algo así como «Sí así es para invitarla al cine, ¿qué será cuando te cases con ella?» se sonrojó de sobre manera; pero era verdad lo que decía, así que no había ningún comentario qué agregar.

Tocó el timbre, esperando que por favor no saliera primero ella y se le hizo.

—Buenas tardes, señora. —Trató de sonar lo más educado que pudo, a pesar de la ansiedad. Ella le devolvió el saludo, amablemente—. ¿Puede llamar a Kagome?

—Claro, hijo, espera un momento. —La señora no tardó tanto en ir y regresar—. En un momento baja.

Agradeció, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo, pudo divisarlo tras un arbusto, le hacía señales de aceptación ante su ya bastante tardada decisión. ¿Sería que estaba haciendo bien? No se dio cuenta en qué momento había bajado Kagome hasta que su dulce voz le llamó la atención.

—¿InuYasha?

—Kagome…—se quedó como en shock, entre sus nervios realmente no esperaba verla, así, de golpe, y tan sutilmente guapa—. ¿Qué?

—Yo debería preguntarte qué deseas, ¿no? —sonrió un poco.

_Un beso tuyo._ —Reflexionó para sus adentros de macho sediento.

—Eh… vine a…—trató de no sonar idiota, pero su sonrojo subía y subía—, a invitar a…

—¿El qué? —Inquirió la muchacha, un poco dudosa. Aunque rogaba para sus adentros que fuera una propuesta de noviazgo, amaba a InuYasha desde niña, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era como si estuviesen conectados desde alguna otra vida. Aunque lo dudaba, a él seguro le gustaba otra niña de la universidad.

InuYasha maldijo internamente. ¡Cómo le encantaría que solo le gritara que sí aceptaba y se echara a besarlo sin compasión por todos los años que llevaba deseando eso! Pero no, a ella había que decirle todo con todas las letras completas. Tonta, la tonta más hermosa del mundo.

—Al cine.

—¿Eh? —No parecía haber entendido que "cine" hubiese salido de la nada.

—¡Que vamos al cine, Kagome, por Dios! —Sí, estaba bastante nervioso y ansioso.

La chica se sonrojó. Bien, no esperaba una cita ¡su primera cita con InuYasha! Quería gritar y besarlo, pero lastimosamente había cosas que no podían hacerse.

—Acepto. —Dijo de pronto, dándose cuenta de la desesperación de InuYasha.

Y él agradeció a los cielos que por fin le había entendido.

—De acuerdo, en dos horas paso a verte ¿va?

Cuando ella asintió y él se dispuso a despedirse, no se imaginó que Kagome le besaría la mejilla. Eso lo puso más rojo y nervioso, y por supuesto que le hizo amarle un poquito más. ¡Maldita, Kagome!

Al regresar a las escaleras del templo; Kōga estaba en posición de salida, también.

—Vaya, no has sido tan idiota como las otras veces. Es un gran avance —carcajeó.

—Cierra la boca.

* * *

><p>Había intentado en serio no agarrarla de la mano camino al cine, pero ya que ella lo había hecho, no había tenido problemas en avanzar así hasta dicho lugar. Lo cierto era que se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo; y le importaba una mierda si la gente lo veía raro de la mano de una chica, porque realmente ese tipo de situaciones o parecidas, no era la primera vez que la vivían, de hecho, ya eran costumbre.<p>

Él siempre la protegía, él siempre la cuidaba, siempre estaba al tanto de que no le pasara nada; la abrazaba, le sobaba el cabello, le decía que era importante para él en sus momentos de máxima sensibilidad, peleaban, se arreglaban, se mantenían en esas pero…inevitablemente la amaba, aunque le hubiese sido muy difícil de aceptar. Y no podía siquiera imaginarse un mundo o un futuro sin ella.

Llegaron al cine, hasta la entrada, los dos estaban muy nerviosos para decir algo. Higurashi le soltó la mano suavemente, sin querer hacerlo en realidad.

—¿Y? —Surgió la necesidad de inquirir. Kagome aún no podía creer que estaba en una cita con él. ¡Y en Navidad!

Él se sonrojó, sin saber qué responder. Era como una escena, en la que se había olvidado del guión.

—_¡Dile feliz Navidad, idiota! ¡Algo, yo qué sé!_ —Oyó la voz escondida de uno de sus amigos, (probablemente Kōga, que estaba por allí en algún arbusto, jodiéndole la vida)—. _¡No la aburras!_

¡Cómo deseaba mandarlos al carajo!

—Eh… Kagome —se sonrojó hasta los cabellos— feliz navidad. —No lo dijo como si la felicitara, sino más bien sonó como una pregunta, o como probando si esa era la frase correcta para el momento.

—¿Eh…?—Kagome tenía un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

InuYasha se molestó un poco—. ¿Está mal que te lo diga?

—No, InuYasha, es que te conozco muy bien y… normalmente no felicitarías a nadie por estas fechas, no acostumbras a hacerlo. —Sonrió de manera sincera. Aunque pareciera raro, le daba orgullo saber que lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

—_No seas tonto, InuYasha, ese no fue el tono con el que debiste haberle respondido a la señorita Kagome_—ese era Miroku, no había duda. Taishō firmó en su mente la paliza que les iba a dar luego de eso.

—_Mejor dale las medias._ —Habló Hishā, ya bastante cabreado.

El aludido suspiró. No tenía intenciones de seguir escuchándolos.

—Tienes razón —la chica se sonrojó y sonrió—, pero tú eres lo más importante que tengo, Kagome —estaba abriendo su corazón, eso era bueno— y no importa si no celebro la navidad, o si no felicito a nadie por ella: tú eres la única persona que me ha hecho conocer cosas que nunca pude haber visto en la vida —se acercó a ella, bastante, con intenciones de besarla, pero se detuvo.

—InuYasha…

—Tú naciste para conocerme, Kagome —irrumpió— y yo… yo nací para ti.

Las lágrimas de alegría viva rodaban por el rostro de Kagome, se aferró al cuerpo de InuYasha como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloró, lloró de alegría correspondiendo casi mudamente a la petición que sin querer, había salido tan fresca de la boca del amor de su vida.

Por otra parte, Miroku y Kōga se abrazaron, emocionados como imbéciles nominados al premio nobel, y dentro de la euforia sonrieron: por fin dejarían de escuchar a su amigo quejarse porque todavía no podía conseguir que Kagome fuera su novia. ¡Gracias a la navidad, y a las medias!

Se separaron luego de un rato, y mirándose fijamente, declararon todo lo que sentían. Sobraban las palabras.

—Ah, Kagome —se sacó algo del bolsillo y le extendió a su chica— ten esto.

La chica recibió, lo que parecía ser un regalo. Estaba envuelto con papel brillante y traía un moño dorado, era pequeño y se sentía delicado, como si fuera una prenda de ropa.

—Esto no lo escogiste tú, InuYasha —aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada. ¡Eran medias!

—Keh, fueron los idiotas de Kōga y Miroku, Miroku más que todo —señaló a los muchachos que salían de su escondite, estaba completamente avergonzado. Kagome miró las medias, tenían renos estampados en los filos y eran blancas, muy bonitas y graciosas. Se sintió regocijada.

Pero era muy chistoso.

—¿En serio, Miroku, un par de medias fue lo único que se te ocurrió como regalo de Navidad? —InuYasha miró asesino para sus amigos que sonreían como idiotas, desde el principio sabía que eso no era bueno. Kagome soltó una delicada carcajada mirando para su novio.

—¡Es que estaban de oferta! —Excusó, riendo nervioso. Era mejor salir corriendo de allí, antes de que InuYasha les matara por partida doble. Hishā pensó lo mismo.

—¡Cierren la boca! —Los chicos salieron corriendo dentro del cine, era mejor mirar una película de terror.

—InuYasha, no te enojes, están hermosas —trató de calmar los ánimos de su novio.

—Son idiotas Kagome, son idiotas —mientras Kagome sonreía y negaba divertida, InuYasha pensaba en cómo darle el regalo que de verdad le tenía preparado, hasta que se le prendió el foco—. Mira, ¿no es Sango?

Y al momento en el que Kagome miró para la calle, sintió como los labios de InuYasha se presionaban contra los suyos en un beso, la tenía de la cintura ¡la estaba besando! ¡Por fin! Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación tan placentera de ese roce, aunque casto, era puro, era delicado, sus labios danzaban al son que deseaban.

Se separaron, solo un poco. Kagome puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su chico y sonrió ampliamente.

—InuYasha —pronunció, con una inmensa alegría.

—Este era mi verdadero regalo, Kagome —comentó InuYasha, más emocionado que cuando le dijo lo importante que ella era para él. La amaba.

Y ella sonrió, abrazándolo de nuevo.

Dicen que los besos robados son los mejores, y más si son los primeros.

Así que: ¡Feliz Navidad, Kagome, y próspero beso nuevo!

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Oh, espero les haya gustado, lectores, eh, estoy tratando de mejorar m Humor xD<p>

¡Feliz Navidad a TODOS!

Los quiero mucho.


End file.
